sweet_picklesfandomcom-20200213-history
Books
Sweet Pickles Book Season 1 # Who Stole Alligator's Shoe?: Alligator's left shoe was in the lobby and tries finding it. At the end, she accuses Yak for her stolen shoe. # Scaredy Bear: Bear is shy and worried that Pig will dislike her. Zebra, Alligator, and Kangaroo suggests a show and then i's '''stuck up. # '''Fixed By Camel: '''Kangaroo tries to trick Camel. Camel fixes every problem Kangaroo does. At the end, she tricks Kangaroo. # '''No Kicks For Dog: '''Dog doubts he can do anything. So Hippo, Yak, Walrus, Pig show him to paint Jackal's fence. # '''Elephant Eats The Profits: '''Elephant eats more than she sells. Everyone, especially Rabbit suggests her ideas. At the end, however, the profits start back up again. # Fish And Flips: Fish can almost do anything without being scared. She falls into the river but is rescued. # '''Goose Goofs Off: '''Goose is so lazy that she says she'll do it tomorrow. The next day, she says it again. Goose isn't invited to a party, but comes. She decides she'll take it easy tomorrow. # '''Hippo Jogs For Health:' # Me Too, Iguana: Iguana copies Elephant, Lion, Zebra, Goose, and even Stork. The end Iguana sees nobody with the copy. At the end, she goes to a party where everyone dresses like Iguana. # Jackal Wants Everything: # Who Can Trust You, Kangaroo?: #'Lion Is Down In The Dumps: '''Lion goes down to the dumps, according to Yak. Everyone tries the skate boards. #'Moody Moose Buttons: Zebra invities everyone for a Mooseday Party. Alligator accuses Zebra, however. Zebra gave Moose buttons so he could stay in one mood. The end they were all smiling. #'''Nuts To Nightingale: #'Octopus Protests: '''Alligator, Dog, Jackal, and Nightingale are playing tag. Octopus protests and takes Dog out of the game. She thinks they're bullies and playing dirty. At the end, Octopus stuffs Alligator, Jackal, Nightingale to a big flag that says "NO". #'Pig Thinks Pig: Pig tries to have a picnic. Nobody comes except for Walrus. Pig then invities Walrus for a small picnic at her house for lunch. #'Quail Can't Decide: '''Quail has one dollar to spend. She can't decide. She finally picks a bracelet. At the end, she gives the bracelet to Vulture and recives $1 back. #'Rest, Rabbit, Rest: 'Rabbit is very busy and never has time to relax. Everyone comes over and get rids of Rabbit's schedule. At the end, Rabbit makes a sleeping schedule. #'Stork Spills The Beans: 'Alligator, Elephant, and Lion argue where babies come from. They all go to visit Stork to ask. Stork says babies come from mothers. At the end, Alligator, Elephant, Lion, and Stork mothers are seen with their babies. #'Turtle Throws A Tantrum: 'Vulture claims about his new bracelet. Turtle wants to try it on. She whines, sniffles and moans, and eventually loses her temper. She screams, kicks and stamps her feet. She even tries holding her breath. Vulture refuses to give it still. Camel, Hippo, Lion, Walrus, Yak, and Zebra comes by during her tantrum. They throw a tantrum and she learns a lesson. #'Happy Birthday, Unicorn: 'Unicorn doesn't think she'll have a happy birthday this year. She's too old for fun and things aren't the way they used to be. #'Kiss Me, I'm Vulture: 'Vulture thinks he's better than anyone else. He brin #'Very Worried Walrus: Walrus is worried riding a bike. #'Xerus Won't Allow It: Xerus solves three problems and many in the morning. Zebra and his friends make a big sign.' #'Yakety Yak Yak Yak: Yak won't listen to anybody.' #'Zip Goes Zebra: Zebra isn't afraid to be different.' Season 2 #'Your Own Fault: One day Alligator woke up at 10:00am. "Dumb clock!" she yelled. "I'm late for work and it's YOUR fault!" Alligator got dressed. Nightingale peeked out of Alligator's window. "Ha ha!" giggled Nightingale. "I set it to ten o'clock!" Alligator rushed down the stairs and began to chase her. THE END OF REVIEW' #'I'm Too Shy: It was a sunny Sunday and Bear saw Camel fixing. Bear was shy to ask. He walked up to her. "Camel?" asked Bear. "May ... may ... I ... I ... be ... FRRRIIIEEENDS ... with ... y...y...o...u...?" Camel said, "I'm working right now." Bear couldn't believe it. He began to sob. THE END OF REVIEW' #'I'll Fix It: Moose was moody today, so he went to ask Camel. "Camel?" asked Moose, "Can you help me?" Camel laughed. "Of course I can! But can't you put on your buttons?" "Shoot!" wailed Moose. He began to cry. Then he laughed, "Ha ha ha! I forgot! I'll get them!" Moose rushed ... THE END OF REVIEW' #'Doubt It: Dog always doubts it. "'Will Elephant eat everything in the whole market? Will Jackal steal you? Will Octopus run out of flags? Will Turtle throw a nasty tantrum today? Will Yak keep talking?" asked Walrus. "I don't know for sure," said Dog. "But I doubt it." Yak and Hippo said, "Hi, Dog, we're going to the park to play ball. Want to ... THE END OF REVIEW #'Hungry To The Moon!: Elephant is going to a trip on the moon. However, she runs out of food!' #'Driving Adventure: Fish is driving around the town for a whole hour-and-a-half.' #'I'll Do It Tomorrow: Goose has over 100 chores and suggests that they will be done tomorrow.' #'Huff Along: Hippo has jogged a total of 5,741 miles in his lifetime. He bets his record and increases it up to 12,789.' #'All Iguana's: Iguana copies everybody and looks completey different.' #'Jealousy Jackal: Jackal steals EVERY SINGLE THING! He must return it at the end, angrily.' #'Just Kidding: Kangaroo continues fooling around. Kangaroo ' #'I Love You Very Much: '''Lion has a crush on Camel, but however, Camel blushes whenever Lion tries to confess to have a date. #'Mad Moose: Moose is very mad after a long severe depression. He kicks everyone out of the way, Octopus stuffs him in a bag that says "CONTROL TEMPER". #'Halloween Prank: '''It's Halloween, and Nightingale is ready for another nasty prank, inserting nuts in everyone's pickles and candy. When Nightingale admits the truth on the Sweet Pickles News the next day, the whole band of animals is in rage with Nightingale. #'Out Of Flags: 'Octopus claims she has a problem. She is out of flags, and soon Sweet Pickles Town is out of control. However, Xerus is there and helps Octopus. Octopus and Xerus build a flag. #'It Will Happen: 'Pig thinks everything will happen, but only positive things, and she doesn't believe any word such as "negative". Alligator, with an icy smile, warns her she will have a negative day eventually. Pig goes on for the day, not believing this would happen. She goes to sleep and the next morning, she thinks negatively and knows Alligator was right. Everything is negative that happens that day. She lets out a scream, only to wake up and discover it was a dream. #'Can't You Decide, Quail?: 'Quail is forced to make a decision when she gets a new career, a teacher or a bus driver. She faints after all confusion, and later decides she should do both. A month, she gets fired from both jobs, and must choose another career. Quail doesn't know what career she should do yet again. #'Early Or Late: 'Rabbit, after #'I Know The Answer!: #'No Presents For Christmas: Turtle throws a tantrum on Christmas Eve. She recives no presents for Christmas Day.' #'Knitting For The New Year:' #'Happy Valentine's, Vulture:' #'I'm Afraid:' #'Xerus Versus Quail: Quail is puzzled. Xerus had just unallowed puzzled people. Quail, finally, without puzzle, fights in a battle. Quail' #'Always Breathing Down:' #'I Can Be Different:' Season 3 #'The Mammal Musuem:' #'The Bird Musuem:' #'The Reptile Musuem:' #'The Fish Musuem:' #'The Invertebrate Musuem:' #'Movie Time:' #'Just You Wait!:' #'Stork Goes To School:' #'Hippo's Thanksgiving Feast:' #'Big Day Black Friday:' #'Sweet Pickles President:' #'Introduction To Busy Bird:' #'Introduction To Anti Anteater:' #'Turtle's Nastiest Tantrum: Turtle throws a nasty tamper tantrum because Zebra won't give him his skateboard.' #'Irish Bird: Vulture thinks he's irish for St. Patrick's Day.' #'Year Of The Lion:' #'Easter Time For Zebra:' #'Be Quiet In Church, Yak!:' #'Things Are Going To Be Different:' #'Sweet Pickles Town Is Endangered:' #'Yak Moves To Another Town:' #'Early Bird:' #'Just Alligator Left Behind:' #'Alligator Moves:' #'No Sweet Pickles President:' #'Sweet Pickles Is Cut Down:' 'Sentence Of Introduction' HINT: CAP WORDS ARE MAIN TRAIT It's your FAULT! EXCUSE me. I'll FIX it. I DOUBT it. I'm HUNGRY. VROOM! I'll do it TOMORROW. I feel FINE. Me TOO. I WANT. I WANT. I WANT. I WANT. HAW, HAW! I LOVE you? SIGH ... NYAAH! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! YES! ?''' '''BUSY, BUSY, BUSY. I know EVERYTHING. I'll hold my BREATH! Thnigs aren't the way they USED TO BE. I'm GORGEOUS! I'm WORRIED. Not ALLOWED. YAK, YAK, YAK, YAK. I do it my WAY!